Shattered Pieces That May Never Be Replaced
by Ashu PirateOfTheBlackParade
Summary: Mary and David are celebrating their first wedding anniversary when she tells him that she is ready to expand their family. However, when their plans are delayed, their lives take a painful turn. A non-magic au slightly based on the song "Three Cheers For Five Years" from Mayday Parade.


**This is an adaptation of an idea that I had a long time ago. This version is shorter and not as tragic as my original idea because I wrote it for an assignment back when I was in high school, so it is a non-magical au slightly based on the song "Three Cheers For Five Years" from Mayday Parade. Also, let me know if you think I should write the original idea.  
**

 **Trigger Warning!**

 **Disclaimer: There's something I need to cofess: I don't own Once Upon A Time, nor any of its characters.**

When Mary heard a voice whispering, "Close your eyes and turn around," she knew she was not alone. He was finally home. She did as he said and waited for a couple seconds before she heard his voice again. "Okay, you can open them now," said David. She opened her eyes to find a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses in front of her, and she immediately cracked a huge smile for him. He offered her the flowers and said, "Congratulations, you survived your first year of marriage". She laughed and replied with a soft kiss on the lips.

After a moment, they parted from each other. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Ready for what?" said Mary confused. "Why, dinner of course. Did you really think I'd made you cook in our anniversary?" "I think you are ingratiating," she answered with a smirk. "Yeah, I am. That's how I convinced your father that we didn't have to wait another year to get married". They both laughed and headed to the restaurant.

Their food arrived, but Mary was showing a predilection for his lips. It wasn't a secret that they were wholly in love with each other, but she hadn't even touched her food. After several minutes, they parted and stared into each other's eyes. He had a daft smile that only made her want to kiss him again. He was amazing and she still couldn't understand how he could make her feel his everlasting love by just looking at her. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "That I love you." replied Mary with a dreamy expression. "And I love you. But there is something else in your mind, isn't it?" She gave him a nod and said, "I think it's time to start a family; the only thing that would make me happier than I am right now is having a baby with you." His face broke into a smile and he replied, "Then a baby we shall have." This man was extraordinary, life without him was unconceivable.

* * *

They had been trying for a baby for almost a year without success, but she refused to lose hope. It was the day before their second anniversary, she woke up to an empty house and a headache; she and David had had a fight last night. Usually, they tried to evade fights, but last night both of them had exploded, which resulted on David staying at a hotel. She stood up and immediately regretted that decision as a wave of nausea hit her. She barely made it to the toilet where she threw up. She flushed it and started brushing her teeth to get rid of the taste, and that's when it hit her.

She decided to buy a test on her way home from work. First thing she did when she arrived home was take the test, those 5 minutes where the longest of her life and she finally took the white stick to get the result she was looking for: a pink plus sign. It was finally happening, they were having a baby. She and David were going to be parents. She had to call him, she needed to apologize and tell him the news.

She called him twice, but it immediately sent her to voice mail, so she decided to go find him. It was one of the perks of living in a small town, she thought. After half an hour of searching, her friend Ruby told her she had seen him at the park, and her crucible came to an end. Mary got out of her car holding the pregnancy test in her hand and headed in the direction Ruby had indicated. She found him just a moment later, but what she saw made her crumble; David was there indeed, but he wasn't alone, he was kissing another woman with so much passion it made her want to hang herself on a gibbet. Next thing she knew she was running so fast towards her car she didn't even realize she had dropped the test.

The sudden running of Mary caught the other woman and David's attention as their lips parted. David saw the white stick on the ground and picked it up to see what it was, only to find a pink plus sign. He quickly looked up and saw Mary driving away. He stood there in shock for what felt like an eternity, then turned around as he heard the other woman calling his name. "I have to make sure she is okay." And with that he left.

He drove for ten minutes before he found her car, but it didn't give him any relief. There was a trailer to his right and her car was upside down. He couldn't move, he could only stare. An ambulance arrived after a few moments, and he finally got out of his car and saw her. She was completely covered in blood, her nose was broken and so was her right leg, and she already had a neck brace. It was scary to think how bad the damage was for him to be able to see it with his bare eyes.

* * *

The wait was unbearable; his wife was in surgery and it was his fault. He couldn't stop thinking about that plus sign and what it meant for them. Hours had passed, but no one would tell him anything. The suspense was eating him alive.

* * *

It was two in the morning when the doctor came into the waiting room looking for him. "How is she?" asked an impatient David as he rised to his feet. "She had five broken ribs, a concussion, a broken leg, hand, and nose, internal bleeding, and spinal damage. We were able to stop the bleeding, but she is having trouble breathing." It was too much, but at least he didn't say what David feared most. "There's something else," at that moment, David would have given his own life in order to change this. "She lost the baby. I'm sorry."

He had to see her, to say how sorry he was, but none of that would make things right again. He took a deep and unsteady breath and walked into her room. It was shocking to see her so still, so broken, and hooked to so many machines. It made everything so real; their baby was dead, she would never walk again, and their marriage was over.

* * *

He didn't leave her side for three days, and he didn't want to do it. Being here made him realize the gravity of what he did, and he hated himself so much for that. He wanted her to wake up, but the conversation they'd had if she woke up was something he wasn't looking forward to; how could he apologize for what he did? How could he tell her their baby was gone? He didn't think he could.

He desperately needed a shower, so he went home. Once he was out of the bathroom the phone rang His wife was dead. Now he didn't have to apologize, and it hurt worse than having to do it. He was free to go kiss whomever he wanted, but he didn't want to. It felt so lonely, and he knew this was what life would be like from now on.

 **Please let me know what you think, and if there's any grammatical error, typo, or mispelled word, let me know too.**


End file.
